


The Merry-Go-Round of Life

by optimistic_sunflower



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Matt Murdock, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Musical theatre student Matt, Orchestra Foggy, music student au, no beta we die like jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimistic_sunflower/pseuds/optimistic_sunflower
Summary: au idea from the prompt: You’re in the orchestra and I’m in the musical theatre. I’ve had a crush on you all semester. I’m pretty sure you’ve caught me staring at the violin section one to many times.Honestly, just them being clueless and gay.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 7





	The Merry-Go-Round of Life

**_Matt´s POV_ **

Once again Matt caught himself listening.  
Just as he always does.  
The extraordinary sounds came from the violin section of his college’s orchestra, but he wasn´t listening to the whole composition.  
What caught his attention was the violinist at the right side of the conductor, who drowned the hall in tones so beautiful ,Matt could almost see them.  
Due to never being close enough to the stage, he couldn´t have guessed who this virtuoso was.  
The smell of sweat and excitement floored his senses, the crowd was loving it.  
After the show was over he stayed a little longer in his seat, hoping to maybe decipher the voice of the mysterious Apollo he fallen head-over-heels in.  
Disappointment crept on him when a familiar hand took hold of his shoulder.  
Still being a little elated, he tensed up on the touch, which left the other person laughing.  
“I didn´t scare ya did I? What the hell are you still doing here buddy?” asked Foggy.  
“Man, how do you think a blind dude would react to being woken up like that. Am I still in the hall?” he lied, because how else could he explain it to his best friend?  
“Matt I swear to god how do you survive without me? Did you like the show?” he asked, as he held out a hand for Matt to take.  
“Oh it was delightful, very nice ambient for a nap!”  
“Yeah, I know you´re more of a vocal guy, was it a good nap at least, you haven´t slept in years studying for that test, what was it again?”  
“Gregorian Chants, I fucking hated that topic.”  
“Hehehe I remember you trying to read the notation, seeing you go mental is my favourite past time activity.”  
“Oh, wait until I tell you about my next exam!”  
  


Outside it was raining, Matt didn´t like rain, it was harder for him to concentrate on Foggy´s voice but he´d be damned if he didn´t respond in small nods and “mhm´s” once in a while.  
It was nice walking with Foggy, sure as hell he didn´t need someone holding him, but it sure felt pleasant.  
He knew that whenever Foggy lead him like that his friend’s heartrate started jumping and Matt was unsure how to interpret that.  
A steady but fast beat, like a drum in a Jazz song.  
When they arrived at their dorm building they were drenched, the warmth of the foyer hit them and the smell of cleaning supplies filled his nose.  
He liked it there, it at least smelled clean,,, sometimes.  
Since their building did have an elevator, the process of getting to their room on the 4th floor wouldn´t be tedious.  
This time when Matt focused on Foggy´s heartbeat it sounded calm and steady, he smelled of coconut and rain, which was a rather weird combination, but it didn´t bother Matt, he liked the way his roommate smelled.  
Was that creepy? Sniffing people? SAYING HE LIKES THE WAY HIS FRIEND SMELLS? hm, probably not!

  
The second they stepped into their room, Matt was ready to practice, only to be told “Matt it´s like midnight, if you start singing you can prepare to be poisoned by our neighbours next time at lunch, just because you don´t sleep doesn´t mean others do it the same.”  
“Ughhh fine, but if I fuck up, I´m going to make sure the whole floor feels my wrath.”  
“Matt Murderdock, the Baritone Murderer coming for all of us, fear his fury!”  
“Oooo I like that title, you´re going to bail me out right?”  
“So I´m not on your blacklist? Gasp! How scandalous, they´re going to think I was involved.”  
“Like you said Fogs, how would I survive without you?” Matt mimicked a fainting motion.  
“Yeah like for example me telling you to go the fuck to sleep again, you need it, tomorrow´s gonna be rehearsal, they are going to expect the best of the best from you.”  
“You are so encouraging buddy, not making me nervous at all” he joked.  
“Goodnight Matt, don´t worry, you will ace this.” Foggy said before yawning and passing out in seconds.  
When Matt was falling asleep, he was thinking of the godsent who played the violin, why didn´t he knows who they were?  
In his dreams he heard The Merry-Go-Round of Life.

  
**_Foggy´s POV_** :  
  
It was about 9:00 am, when Foggy heard the door creak open and shut closed again.  
Being the morning grouch he is, he did expect to wake up later, considering he didn´t have classes today.  
The thing, or better the person who woke him just went to his rehearsal about an hour too early, again without having had breakfast yet.  
Foggy thought about getting Matt and himself something from the new bakery across the campus, the one that looks like straight out of a Wes Anderson film.  
Of course he couldn´t forget the coffee, for himself some with milk and sugar, while Matt only drank the darkest of dark.  
Foggy sometimes asked himself why his best friend had to be so goddamn edgy all the time, cringing a little when he remembered the line “As Dark as my soul” Matt has told a barista, yeah he didn´t get their number.  
It was damn cold outside, but what do you expect from autumn in New York?  
At times like these Foggy wished he could´ve gone to San Francisco, but that would mean that he wouldn´t have met wonder boy Matt Murdock.  
  


But really though, what blind guy could effortlessly perform on stage with so many seeing people?  
When Foggy arrived in the hall, about 30 minutes after Matt left their dorm, they were still the only people there.  
He knew his best friend was something very special after he performed as Marius in Les Mis.  
While yes it was true that Foggy was the more emotional of the two, he never had seen so much feeling in his friend’s face.  
Matt has a very stoic expression at times, he laughs sweetly if he finds something funny and he gets angry and frustrated quickly, but never has he seen him look devastated like that, he doesn´t remember ever having seen him cry, but in that performance it felt so real.

  
“Foggy, is that you?” he asked unsure. “DO I SMELL COFFEE?! Dude you are my lifesaver!”  
“I also brought you something to snack, since you don´t know how to care for yourself”  
“Hey! I do! I was just in a hurry.”  
“Matt, don´t mind me asking, but what was the hurry? Noones here”  
“Okay I might´ve misread the times, but that´s beside the point! I am fucking terrified Fogs.”  
He frowned deeply and snatched the coffee out of my hand.  
“You are one to speak, you have the voice of an angel my dude”  
“Pff me and angel, you´re funny Fog. Today is going to be rehearsal for the Racquet game AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY WANT TO PULL THAT OFF!”  
Foggy was very familiar with the production they are doing; he will forever be jealous of Frank that he gets to play lovers with his crush.  
  


Since the moment Matt entered their dorm room he wanted to smooch his stupid face, but he thought he was one of those straight catholic dudes, this was off the table.  
He was happy to have Matt as his friend, but sometimes his thoughts took over, like the time they drunk kissed at a Halloween party.  
We went as Hamlet and Horatio, because Matt was heavily into classic lit at the time and I don´t think that obsession ever died down.  
He made it worse by saying “Ah we solved the homoerotic tension! Long live the tragic danish boyfriends!”  
It was hard to explain to him as to why the picture someone took of the kiss was now used in his favourite blogs, mainly because he couldn´t see it was them.  
Foggy to this day doesn´t know if he was right about Matt being straight and he just enjoys gay ships or he actually likes men.  
  
“Murdock, you ready for the game?”  
The voice came from the entrance to the hall and a muscular tall man stepped out.  
His face scarred and his nose crooked and big, he was handsome but not Foggy´s type.  
The ever-stoic Frank Castle, to this day he has no clue why he was casted as Marvin.  
Matt was perfect was Whizzer, slim but athletic and handsome, while Frank didn´t look like a family man who left his children for his gay lover.  
From what Foggy had seen though, he was an incredibly talented singer and weirdly an amazing dancer.  
He worked fantastically with Matt, being respectful but not too soft, Matt never liked being treated like glass.  
Was Foggy jealous? Fuck yeah! Was he going to be an asshole about it? Fuck no!  
Frank is dating Karen, who plays Trina with just the right amount of crazy.  
Just because they play lovers doesn´t mean they have to be dating.  
God it would feel amazing to be able to kiss Matt again, but of course good ol´ god didn´t give Foggy the ability to sing, or act or dance.  
There was one thing Foggy was good at though, he could play the violin like Paganini, nothing was too hard for him.  
He knew of course that Matt visited each and every of his concerts, but it seemed to him like he didn´t even know he was part of the orchestra, Foggy never mentioned it.  
There always was the slither of hope in him that maybe, just maybe, Matt came for him.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please be kind to me, that´s the first fic i ever uploaded


End file.
